Grand History of Historica
Written by Geschi Edeh Nis, Professor of History at the Mpya Stedor University and the University of Petraea. Dates can be discussed at the forum of the Universities (read: EB) More than 12,000 years ago: * On the shores of Lake Umphala in the continent of Ulandus, human civilization starts to develop with the start of agriculture. Because people are no longer forced to move around to find food, they can now settle down. Thus the first settlements are built. 10,000 years ago: ''' * As population grows, people now start fighting each other over land and food. As such, groups are now banding together, better weapons are being built, and settlements now have defensive walls. '''8,000 years ago: * Out of the many groups, a people called the Ulandians become the greatest of the peoples. They conquer the surrounding peoples and found the world's first empire. More than 6,000 years ago: * The powerful race of the Druids lived in the regions of nowadays Avalonia. They are the first signs of life in this continent. Only remainings of their temples and shrines can be found with drawings of their rituals. 5,000 years ago: ''' * As Ulandus starts to conquer many peoples, a people known as the Kaliphlins begin to migrate out of Ulandus, they will continue to move north, becoming the first humans to reach the continent of Historica 2,000 years later. '''4,000 years ago: *The last of the Druids died. The Spell Of Peace And Protection is cast and buried in a mysterious shrine, still not found. 3,500 years ago: * Being banned from the surfaces of other continents, the Drow starts construction of it's first mayor city inside the Rakath Mountains. Living under the surface for the next 1200 years. *All kinds of mysterious creatures are living on the surface of the continent. 3,400 years ago: *Elves arriving at the continent in their crusade against the Drow, starting a tribe in the forests. 3,000 years ago: *The Kaliphlins from southern Ulandus enter Historica. They have been moving north to escape Ulandian expansion. Over the next hundred years they spread throughout southern Historica. 2,700 years ago: *Elves finally found a Drow city. Start of many Elves-Drows wars in our continent. 2,500 years ago: *A few nomads decides to construct a city somewhere in the Great Southern Grasslands. They call it Kaligem and call themselves Kaliphlins. 2,400 years ago: * They first Kaliphlins reach present Mitgardia, crossing the Demon's Ridge. They fight many wars over the native Snow Elves over control of the northern realm, a fight they become victorious in. The Snow Elves are forced into the northern most parts. * These Kaliphlins settle in clans, adapting to the frigid northern climate. They will become known as the Norsemen. 2,300 years ago: *After 400 years of war, the resources of the Drow starts to being empty. The current Drow-lord starts with conquering nowadays Nocturnus. At this moment a green area with many vegetation. 2,000 years ago: *The first known civilization in Mitgardia with men fighting the dragons, fighting hopelessly out powered by the dragon, but managing to push most dragons out of our realm. *The city of Kaligem is getting more and more fame across the globe as wealth rained for the residents of the city and the Kaliphlins decided to make a second wall, defended by golden towers. *Nocturnus is getting darker and darker as the Drow together with the Dragons are adapting the region to their needs. * Drow starts with conquering rest of Historica 1,900 years ago: *Drows conquered the last big Elves city. The surviving Elves lived as outlaws in the forrests, hiding for Drow-patrols. 1,800 years ago: *the Legendary Warrior who defeated the drow as the attempted to take Mitgardia as their own home, but he shall defeat them using the power of the ancients, a power none today still possess, the Language of Supernal Beings, like the Dragons. He was given the title of Jarl, and is leader of the Northern Lands of Mitgardia. * Failed siege of Kaligem by the Drows. The Kaliphlins constructs the major temple for Bonash, their deity to thank him for their victory. * The Drow are banned to their cities under the Rakath Mountains again. Drow Raids in every part of Historica starts. 1,500 years ago: *the great decline of Mitgardia, a period of time when civilization became scarce as the Jarl at the time was corrupt and cared not for his people. * Santani Bela'Sti Fi'Ru of the House of Santani is the new Lord of Kaliphlin. He starts spreading the wealth of Kaligem throughout the continent and starts conquering Historica. 1,400 years ago: *Kaliphlin conquered almost all of nowadays Historica. Cedrica is founded to make a more central capital. 1,350 years ago: * Kaliphlin starts the siege of the last holdout not yet conquered, the Darkland Bastion Everlast in the East, leader of the army is Santani b'Rack Ji'Fall. His son Santani Ar'Mani Ji'Teel decided to transport the wealth of Kaligem to Cedrica. 1,345 years ago: *Everlast falled as the enemy disappeared. Kaliphlin controls now all of Historica. * the God Bonash and the God Ashroth starts the siege of Kaligem as revenge for all the wealth deported to Cedrica. The residents started offering all their wealth at once and even people to please Bonash again. * Bonash and Ashroths starts fighting eachother. Ashroth has been killed and Bonash heavily injured and one of their magic waves casted a hugh standstorm allover Kaligem, making Kaligem disappear from the map. The Great Southern Grasslands are transformed into a hot desert. 1,300 years ago: * Due the fall of Kaligem, Kaliphlin was not able anymore to control Historica, new factions arrised and they started fighting eachother. Thousand years of war started. 200 years ago: * the rise of the New Mitgardian Dynasty, a period of time where a very popular and kind family took the Jarl's throne, and still rules today. 120 years ago: *The Avalonia guild conquered the Western region of the continent. The tribe of Elves pledged their alliance to the house of Rex. 102 years ago: * The western region of the continent was finally reunited under one flag: the flag of Avalonia. 100 years ago: *Origins of Historica. The bard’s song tells a tale of a world long forgotten, Race against race, clan against clan, shields clashed with swords; long ago when Men of the Lion fought Men of the Falcon, and human armies succumbed to Orcs and undead. Each group clashed with its neighbor for power, unleashing upon the world a great scourge, and the arcane land was thrown into chaos. When it all seemed but lost, a council of wise men and sages was summoned. From all the lands they came to convene in the old world’s great city; the fortress of Cedrica. *To settle the grievance and end a millennium of bloodshed, the sages declined all the treaties of old and joined all the clans into one mighty Kingdom; Historica. They founded the Four Great Regions- each one a realm in itself; - Mitgardia in the North, Nocturnus in the East, Kaliphlin in the South and Avalonia in the West, so that trade routes would spring up and clans would meet in the markets and not in the theatre of war. The wise men chose a family of great honor, to uphold the truce and to keep the four guilds from dispute, and descendants of that mighty kin to this day rule the Central lands of Historica. So goes the legend. For ten decades the races of old have migrated and spread through the world, following the trade routes, establishing cultures and prospering towns. 'Today ' *it is a world of wonder and natural beauty; a realm where a man and a woman may find peace. But peace is short lived… *Treacherous assassins have tried to murder the King! The capital is in shock and there will be repercussions; the Four Regions assemble their forces as the balance of power shifts, and blame is passed around. For the first time in a century, the guilds of Historica build up old defenses and prepare for the inevitable confrontation; everything hangs in the balance, and Historica is on the verge of chaos once more… Category:History